


a little friend

by fiddlesticks



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Loneliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 02:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9471557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiddlesticks/pseuds/fiddlesticks
Summary: Request: Hey is it okay to ask for a request where you’re in a different house to newt and he doesn’t really have anyone else in the common room or in lessons without you (not herbology or creatures) and he feels Lonely so you get him picket and that starts his love for creatures. You can change the picket part and the ending I don’t really mind





	

Newt trudged his way to the great hall for breakfast, he didn’t usually mind his own company, it’s all he really had since first year, after he was laughed at or outright ignored by just about every student in his own house, homework and reading tended to keep his mind occupied and that was fine by him, but it just didn’t seem enough anymore. Ever since the first herbology lesson of his fifth year, after he and y/n had been paired together, he had struggled with a loneliness that he had never felt before, when she wasn’t by his side. 

He flopped down at the hufflepuff table, grabbing a slice of toast as the rack floated past. Y/n straightened up where she sat at her own table, standing on her tip toes, hoping to catch a glimpse of his messy auburn curls. 

Newt continued with his toast, pulling out the book on plants and remedies that he couldn’t seem to concentrate on the night before. 

A pair of hands rested on Newt’s shoulders, giving them a slight squeeze. Nearly jumping out of his skin, Newt whipped his head around, only to find a cheeky grin, he couldn’t help but smile back, his spirits lifting slightly. 

“are you alright Newt? You look a little lost’ y/n asked her voice full of concern, ‘course. late night, I’m not quite awake yet’ he yawned with a smile, he didn’t want to worry her. She gave him a sceptical look, but thankfully didn’t press the matter. 

The pair sat and chatted comfortably until it was time for them to go to their separate classes. Parting ways with a smile and little wave, before that sinking loneliness came flooding back to Newt. 

It stayed with him throughout the day, seemingly making its self quite comfortable in his chest. 

“I have something to show you’ Newt heard a sing song voice behind him, recognising that voice he turned, as did several other students, with either expectant, curious or flirty expressions. 

Ignoring the other pupils, y/n grabbed Newt’s arm and dragged him to the library, to their table in the far corner. She could barely contain herself, hopping from foot to foot. 

“I found him on my lunch break, some clumsy seventh year nearly squished him, poor little thing. I think he might have gotten a fright. I thought you’d know what to do’ she whispered, gingerly pulling something out of her robe pocket, placing it tentatively on the table. 

It was a bowtruckle, Newt crouched down, so that he was eye level with the tiny leaf like creature. He had only ever read about them, but he could see that it did look a sickly green rather than the bright emerald that they usually were. 

It slumped itself down, leaning on one of the ink wells. After some close observation, newt jumped to his feet, ‘I think I know what might help’ he called over his shoulder as he ran out of the library, earning an evil glare from the librarian. 

Sprinting to his dorm room, rummaging through his trunk, and finally grabbing the delicate bottle a pipette and a small goblet of water. 

Holding the pipette in his mouth, and juggling the other items as he hurried his way back to the library. 

Dropping to his knees in front of the bowtruckle, shooting a smile to y/n, as he prepared the diluted pepper up potion. 

Gently encouraging the creature to take the medicine from the dropper, ‘come on little one, it’ll make you feel better. There you go, good lad’ he murmured, as the creature took a few drops of the concoction. Y/n had crouched down beside him, watching fondly, as Newt bonded with such a fantastic little beast. 

 

Have a great day and be safe  
I also have a tumblr, you can find me at http://fiddlesticksimagines.tumblr.com/ i write imagines, confessions, shorter fics, head cannons and preferences   
Master list http://fiddlesticksimagines.tumblr.com/post/154822903864/masterlist


End file.
